1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to latches and more particularly to an improved latch of the bolt type for use with windows or doors.
2. Prior Art
As is well known in the art, conventional latches of the type described were each provided with a housing mounted on the interior side of a door or window sash and a latch bolt supported slidably in the housing and adapted to protrude into a recess formed in or a staple fixed to an outer frame of the door or window. The latch bolt was moved in its longitudinal direction by manipulating a handle which is secured to and extends at substantially right angles to the latch bolt, and was held in its extended position by engaging the handle with an engaging prong secured to the housing. Therefore, the prior art latches were provided with the latch bolts having fixed projections and this has led to the drawback that the latches must have such respective bolt projections that are designed to meet with various gaps between the bottom rails of sliding doors or window sashes and the outer fixed frames in which they are mounted.